Reximus maximus fanfiction
Cynodont: (speaking partly in growls) The world eras are changed. I feel it in the pre-cambrian water. I feel it in the tectonic plate shifting. I smell it in the meteor ash air. Much that once was is fossilized, for none no pre-mesozoic aquatic and flying animals who remember it. It began with the evolution of the genuses. Three were given to the sauropods, very big, giant and hungriest of all dinosaurs Seven to the ornithopod dinosaurs, great hadrosaurs and archosaurs of the continental divides. And nine, nine genuses were gifted to the race of theropods, who above all else desire powerful jaws. For within these genuses was bound the bite strength and the will to eat meat. But they (the dinosaurs) were all of them deceived, for another genus was made. Deep underground, in the Fires of the permian-triassic extinction event, the Dark (no light) mammal rats forged a master genus, and into this genus those rats poured their mammal cruelty, their rodent bdies and rat will to dominate all other species of all life. One genus to rule them all. One by one, the three eras of the mesozoic era fell to the power of the mammal rats, but there were some genus who resisted. A last alliance of theropods and sauropod dinosaurs marched against the armies of rat mammals, and on the very slopes of mt. sibo, they fought for the freedom of dinosaurs everywhere. Victory was near, but the power of the mammal evolution could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that reximus maximonius, son of the king (trex), took up his father’s sword. Saurat, enemy of the free dinosaurs of Middle-jurassic Earth, was made extinct. The mammal evolution passed to reximus maximonius, who had this one chance to destroy mammalians forever, but the hearts of theropods dinosaurs are easily corrupted. And the mammal evolution has a will of its own. It betrayed reximus maximonius, to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were fossilized. History became fossilized. Bones became fossil rock. And for two and a half thousand earth time periods, mammal evolution passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it evolved through covalescent evolution to another bearer. It came to the creature reximus maximus, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Mt. Sibo on Isla Nublar. And there it evolved him. The mammal evolution gave to reximus maximus unnatural long life. For 3 million years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of reximus maximus' cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the mesozoic forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow from outer space, whispers of a nameless meteor, and the evolution of mammals perceived its time had come. It abandoned reximus maximus, but then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a avian dinosaur, archeopteryx, of the mid jurassic. For the time will soon come when avian dinosaurs will shape the evolution of all.